Example embodiments relate to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device.
Complementary metal oxide silicon (CMOS) field effect transistors (FETs) have been continuously reduced in size due to demand for high degrees of integration and performance thereof. However, an increase in a short channel effect may make it difficult to enhance performance through a reduction in a size of transistors.